Of Another Age
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Outakes from the story Of a certain age. graphic sexuality! Can be read alone normally as well. Full of lemons and love! Edward- Carlisle- Bella- maybe even someone else!


**Hey everyone! This is an outtake from Of a Certain Age but I think it can be read alone. **

**Warning! This is slash! If you hate slash, _don't read it. _**

**Okay, this is pre-1850's Italy during Carnival. Carnival is the big old party before lent. You know, Mardi Gras. I figured it was a nice setting. **

* * *

**Carlisle**

The sound of soft smacking noises filled the air, the sound of the world around us was melting away. All I could do, all I could feel, was the man in my arms, holding my waist tightly. He pressed me against the door of our rented flat just off one of the channels in Venice. Carnival was going on outside but I couldn't give a damn at the moment. Though, perhaps the smells of arousal from outside were floating in here, effecting us both. I couldn't be sure though.

But, I know I had never felt so much passion before.

"I've thought about you all night," he whispered huskily in my ear, his mask still covering his beautiful face. I pulled it away, exposing his straight nose and strong cheekbone. I ran my fingers over them gently, tracing the lines before kissing his top lip.

"Tell me your thoughts," I whispered against his lips suggestively. He gave a slight crooked smile before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled it out slowly, dragging his fangs over my flesh.

"I thought about you in nothing at all, underneath me, calling out my name. I thought about you on your knees before me, with me in your mouth. I thought of your lips on mine," as he spoke, his lips caressed my cheeks and jaw, dancing over it suggestively. A violent shudder ripped through my body and I felt all the lust in my body going between my thighs.

He ground his thick arousal over my own, showing me just how much he wanted me as well. I leaned into it, letting my head fall back against the door. Edward came hovering over my exposed neck, kissing it slowly and with purpose. "Edward," I grunted his name as he kissed my ear.

"Tell me I can have those things, Carlisle," he breathed against my jaw, kissing my chin lightly.

My fingers went into his hair, pulling him up to my lips rather roughly to kiss him. He laughed quietly, taking control of the kiss. "Do you even have to ask that?" I breathed as he nibbed at my ear. I felt like he was touching me everywhere at once. One of the best things about having a mind reader as a lover was that he knew exactly where to touch and when. He knew what fantasies to fulfill when I needed them.

He lapped at my Adam's apple for a moment before before dragging his tongue upwards over the tip of my chin. God, did he love teasing me with his tongue. He knew what it did to me.

I pulled the beautiful Italian silk jacket from his shoulders, dropping the perfectly tailored suit to floor. I had to admit, I loved the fashions of the day and I adored them even more on him.

"Oh, so you like me in my clothing?" Edward teased against my ear. "Wouldn't you like me better out of them?"

I nudged him back gently before changing our positions, pressing his back against the door. With a wicked little smile, he tugged on the scarf around my neck. He brought the white silk loose before dropping it to the floor. Holding his gaze, I began to unbutton his vest. I let my fingers drag underneath it, moving over his shirt covered stomach. I slid them all the way to the back, running my hand over the curse of his ass before coming back up again. Tugging the shirt from his pants, I began to leave playful kisses over his lips.

"Having fun?" He teased me, pulling out my shirt as well. He wasn't as gentle though. Ripping fabric, buttons popped to the floor as he exposed my chest to the cool Italian air.

"I liked that shirt," I growled against his mouth right before I kissed him forcefully. Pressing him fully against the door, I let him feel what he did to me. Edward groaned loudly, throwing his head back in the pleasure he was feeling.

"I think it was fucking worth it," he snapped back playfully, pulling the string on my pants before dropping them to the floor. "Now take off your shoes before I remove them for you."

I kicked off the leather in a hurry, shrugging out of the ruined shirt and vest, along with my jacket. Somehow in the mix, I became completely nude and he was almost fully dressed. I didn't care though. If this is what he wanted, this was what he would have.

"You are so beautiful," he said in a soft whisper, ghosting his long artistic fingers of my ribs before dropping them to drag them over the V of my hips.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" I teased him with a soft laugh and a smile. Once again, we changed positions like a dance. I was against the wall and he was in front of me.

"Because I know you," he breathed. "I know every part of you."

And then he sank to the floor on his knees in front of me.

"Oh good god!" I gasped as he took me into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the back of my legs. Edward could take me fully into his mouth, always hitting the back of his throat. No human could do that. His teeth dragged gently over my flesh as he sucked in hard, bobbing his head back and forth.

My fingers tore at his hair, my hips bucking back and forth as he took me in, over and over again. I was so close and he knew it. It was like dancing over a knife's edge.

"Not yet you don't," he laughed as he pulled away, kissing up my chest as he rose back up.

"That's not fair," I all but growled as I attacked his mouth with amazing vigor. He kicked off his own shoes and all of a sudden his clothing was gone. I didn't care how. I just cared that it happened. Finally I got what I had been wanting all night. His bare body against my own. He let in a hissing breath through his teeth as my wet cock brushed against his.

"Fuck me," he pleaded as I kissed his neck.

"Why should I be nice to you when you were so mean to me?" I teased against his shoulder, letting my hands roam over his taut ass as I did so. I grabbed a handful, massaging it firmly. He gasped as he rolled his head to the left side.

"I didn't let you come because I wanted you like this," he answered back almost mindlessly. "Fucking take me, Carlisle."

With a sharp shove, I moved him away from me and towards the direction of our massive bed. It could probably comfortably fit five, and had done so at some point. I stalked towards Edward until his knees hit the back of the bed and he fell backwards.

I crawled on top of him, kissing up his chest as I did so. His fingers went into my hair, pulling me up for a kiss. His lips were so commanding, so soft, so like home. I never wanted to leave them.

It was amazing how well we fit together. His legs wrapped around my hips as I buried myself inside of him. He groaned softly, his firm erection pressed against my stomach. "There," he whispered against my shoulder as his hands rested on my ribs. "Right there, love."

"I will never get use to how good this feels," I breathed against his shoulder, moving at a pace unhurried. We had all the time in the world. There was no reason to rush the best part.

"I hope you never do," he grinned against my flesh. I smiled in return, pressing back inside of him. He gasped loudly, throwing his head back. "Because I'll never get use to it either."

We worked together to make the perfect rhythm, back and forth with just the right pressure. Edward and I kissed each other; our faces, our shoulders, our necks, our cheeks, our forehead and anything else our lips could touch. Slowly, I leaned down and licked one of his puckered nipples. Edward hissed loudly, holding my head to his chest.

"Almost there," he chanted over and over again against the top of my head. I switched to the other nipple, plucking it hard with my teeth.

"Ah!" He groaned in pleasure, as every part of him tightened. I felt his cock jerk against my stomach as he splattered across it, the sound of his voice and that feeling enough to make me lose it completely myself. I cursed under my breath as I poured inside of him. Small stars popped in front of my vision, lighting my beautiful world. A small satisfied smile came over his lips as he felt me, his legs slowly unwrapping from around my waist.

I pulled myself from inside of him and rolled to the side. Edward pulled me towards him, letting me rest my head on his chest and my leg over his own. We were all twisted together but completely comfortable in ourselves. "You're not on top enough," he said quietly after a moment, the sounds of the party still going on outside.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "That is a problem we can certainly fix. I enjoyed it as well."

"Mm," Edward mumbled as he ran his fingers aimlessly through my hair. If I hadn't of known better I would have said he was sleepy. But I knew better. "I don't think it's a problem we'll be fixing tonight though."

"Oh, really now?" I smirked as a fresh erection began to came on. He took full notice of this, running his hand over my stomach and then over my cock. He smeared it with his moisture that he had left behind earlier, making me feel like I was flying with every single pump of his hand.

Edward shifted from beside me to between my legs, pumping both my erection and his own. The sight was extremely beautiful. My body ached with the possibilities of what he was about to do to me. He smiled wickedly, moving his wet fingers that had been wrapped around himself to between my thighs. "Oh, yes. This is just only getting started. I'm going to take you in every possibly way tonight," he pushed inside of me with those words, testing the waters so to speak. I gasped and bucked, only wanting his cock inside of me. I loved his fingers but they would never do right now. He of course heard this and pulled my legs up so he could get into a good position. "By the end of the night I'm going to make sure you feel me in every single way. By the end of the night your body will have no doubt who it belongs to."

And he crashed into me.

I moaned loudly, his hand still pumping me rapidly. I was totally lost already and it was just beginning. I couldn't imagine how many times I would come tonight. Probably more times then I could count. "It already knows. It belongs to you, Edward. Only you."

I saw him smile a beautiful smile before my eyes fluttered close. I was already so close. I was about to lose it again already but I knew he wouldn't stop and I loved that. I loved him.

Edward leaned down slowly and kissed my lips and jaw before tracing his tongue up to my ear. "I love you as well, Carlisle."

* * *

**Edward has always been a lover. It's all very sexy if you ask me. And yes, I know Carlisle is the more effeminate one, but that still doesn't make him gay. There is a big difference between gay and pansexual. (Pansexual is accepting love from anyone no matter what gender or sexuality they are)**

**If you liked this and you want to see more from me, add me to author alerts, please!!! Also, follow me on twitter! I'll let you know when new stuff is coming out on there. **

**So, what do we think?**


End file.
